cupcakes alternate ending by wolfzilla88
by wolfzilla88
Summary: Hi guys! this is my first alternate ending! please enjoy!


Cupcakes alt ending

"Sorry Dashie. But, your number came up. And, I don't make the rules you know." Rainbow dash's eyes filed with fear and tears as pinkie pie said this. " Well, what are we waiting for! Lets start!" said pinkie pie with delight as she got a knife from the table. She went to rainbow dash and stabbed by her cutie mark. Rainbow dash screamed in pain.

But then, out of no ware, rainbow dash heard a familiar voice. "Stop it!" Before rainbow dash could see who it was, she fainted.

Rainbow dash woke up in the same room, but when she looked to her side, she saw pinkie pie, except with her normal frizzy hair. She was also strapped up against a board.

"I'm sorry Dashie… about my clone." Pinkie Pie said as she looked at Rainbow Dash. "Clone?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised. "Yes. I was thinking one day, _what if there are two parties at the same time? I can't go to both…_ Then I had an idea. I would clone myself to make another me! So, I cut off a tiny piece of my mane and sent it to the lab. When the clone came, I was so happy! Well, at first, it worked. But then, it went _horribly_ wrong."

" wh…what happened?" Rainbow dash asked. "Well… one morning, I went into the kitchen for breakfast to see my clone, with very strait hair. She had a batch of cupcakes and said, _try one!_ I said _okey dokey lokey! _ They tasted very unusual, so I asked _what are they made of? _ And she said _FLESH! _ I tried to scream, but she covered my mouth. She took me to some dungeon and threw me inside. I asked _what are you doing pinkie pie?! _ And she… she…" tears started to fall off her cheek. "She said,_ please, call me Pinkamena Dianne Pie!_ Which was my full name. So every day, I had to hear ponies scream in agony."

"I tried to save you Dashie, but I failed!" Pinkie Pie sobbed. "Now, because of me, your going to die, I'm going to die, and everypony else is going to die!" Pinkie pie continued to cry. "But, Dashie, even if it's going to end… _are you still my best friend?_" said Pinkie Pie, slightly silenced by tears. "Of course you are. You have always been my best friend, Pinkie!" Rainbow dash said. She wanted to hug the pink pony, but she could not due to the straps.

Then, Pinkamena came back down. "Aww, having your last words with each other. How touching. Too bad it really is your last, huh?" she said, evilly. But then, Rainbow Dash had a plan. "Do your worst Pinkamena!" Rainbow Dash said as she unfolded her wing. Pinkamena grabbed a knife and lunged to Rainbow Dash's wing, but Rainbow Dash folded it. Pinkamena stabbed the planks Rainbow Dash was strapped to. When she pulled the knife out, the planks turned then fell, breaking the metal straps with the force.

Rainbow Dash got up, and freed Pinkie Pie. Pinkamenas dress was caught. Upon escaping, her pony skin outfit ripped apart. "Hey! Look what you did to my dress! Don't you know how many ponies it took to make this? Well, I guess you two will help me make another one!" Pinkamena said as she grabbed Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

Hope was almost lost. But then, Rainbow Dash saw a big crack in the pillar holding the room. She struggled out of pinkamena's grasp, flew over to the almost broken pillar, and then kicked it. The pillar broke, and then fell. Then, the room was falling apart. Rainbow dash grabbed Pinkie Pie and they ran toward the exit. Pinkamena followed.

But then Pinkie Pie kicked her back. "What are you doing Pinkie? I'm your clone!" Pinkamena said, surprised. "Sorry Pinkamena Dianne Pie, but if I let you live, you will end up killing everypony." Pinkie Pie said. Pinkamena got up and ran, but a part of the ceiling blocked the exit. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie pie nodded. So they ran up the stairs, and out of the secret door in the closet.

Back in sugar cube corner, both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were catching they're breath. "Pinkie, we did it!" Rainbow dash said. Both of the ponies hugged. Then, Pinkie Pie went to take a shower. Rainbow Dash went back outside to practice her tricks. Both ponies enjoyed the rest of the day like nothing even happened.

end


End file.
